Accidentally Love Confession!
by hotaruyuzuka
Summary: what will Mikan say if she's drunk? Curious about it? hehehe... *smirk* just read it :DD


_Hi Guys! meet me again, hotaruyuzuka~ This's my 9th fic. I made it for the contest first, but i guess i changed my mind xDD __I don't really like Mikan's POV story so i made it normal but it actually came from Mikan's thought Tee-hee~ sorry for my wrong grammar, i'm not american, pals.._

_Rated : T of course_

_Pairing : NatsuMikan forever!_

_Timeline : When they've just graduated from elementary and the fresh student in junior high. Mikan Sakura – 13, Natsume Hyuuga – 14 and other characters around that ages too (even Natsume's younger for months in the manga, but i've always like it when he's older than Mikan. It's a fic after all xDD )_

_Last, DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE / ALICE ACADEMY © by Tachibana Higuchi-sensei_

* * *

Ever since they met for the first time. This guy always makes her heart beating so fast and she doesn't know the reason a single bit.

Even now.

They're in junior high now and today, without the dormitory guard notices, they gathered on Hotaru's special star room. They want to do a Saturday night party, want to know how is being an adult. Anna with her cooking alice made the low alcohol beer.

"It can't make someone like us get drunk so easily" she said

"A-are you sure, Anna-chan?" Yuu looks scared at it as Nonoko said "I've tried it. Anna drank it a glass and i drank it more than her. After the third glass, i was drunk and.."

"...She's delirious, talked to herself like a drunk guy." Anna added "Don't worry, the impact only takes for 2 hours or less"

Then everyone there started to relieved and start the party. A brunette girl sit near the window alone. She didn't notice that someone she knows very well has been there before.

"Heh, you came, huh?" the raven haired boy talked with an annoying voice to her.

"I-it's because Hotaru is asking me to come!" The brown haired girl replied "What're you doing near me?!! And why're you here?!" Yeah, that's her now, Mikan Sakura. Without the 2 childish pigtail on her head. She replaced it with pretty hairbun that really suits her tonight.

"Same reason as you" he answered.

"Ruka ask you? I thought you don't like this crowd."

"It's none of your business" he said to pissed her off makes her cheek redder. _Why does he always make my heart pounds like this?!!_, she thought.

"Yeah, thanks for insulting me" She said and go. But before that, she turns to him again and said "Have your good time here, Natsume" She smiled as usual and then really go.

-

"Time for the beer!" Koko screamed. Thank goodness it's a sound-proof special star room so that's fine if they screamed out loud like that. But not really, because there's still Hotaru's baka-gun to punch them.

They all drink it happily except Mikan. She sits near the window again and Natsume notices it so he takes a sit beside her.

"Why're you here again??" She asked.

"Won't you taste the beer? It tastes good ya know" he said.

"No. I'm still under age"

"So are they"

"....." She doesn't reply.

"That's fine. Just one gulp. Or...you scared?" He smirked. Tease her.

"What!? Hell No!" She's getting annoying now. She takes the glass from him and drink it fast.

"O-oii! Don't drink it fastly for the first time! Or you..." He shocked and hold her shoulder. Her face looked change. "A-are you, ok?" he asks her carefully.

"N-natsu..me?" She said that, blushing. _Oh no! She's drunk only with a half glass of beer?! Stupid of her_, he thought.

"You know, You're too hot for words.. to say, you know" She said that. Of course in a drunk state. His eyes widened to hear her said that. Then his brain thinks of something interesting...

"Hell what?!" He said that in a serious tone.

"Natsume is a handsome angel that god sent to us." her hand moved to his face.

"Angel, eh?" He said.

She nodded like a child "Yep."

"But, don't you said that i'm the most annoying person in the world before?" He's trying to tease her now.

"Because Natsume always looks at others with cold eyes but i know your heart is so warm" after hearing that, he feels he can't move a single bit, like a stone. Even blinking or turn his sight away from her, to hear Mikan said all of her mind about him. His eyes now widened, hard to believe. He knocked out and the situation turned to her side now.

"Natsume's mess raven hair and warm red eyes always make my heart's beating fast, I don't know why. But for now, I realize that Natsume is the most precious guy" She smiled at him, innocently, makes him blushes "Natsume thinks so too, right?" He's speechless to hear that. _She's drunk, right? No way she'll figure out my face right now_, he thought so as his heart's beating faster. Mikan's hand moved to his face.

"No wonder every girl loves you. You have a good body shape too. Tee-hee" She chuckled sweetly. "But Natsume have short eyebrows, eh?" She chuckled again softly.

_  
You little polka..._, he wants to say that but he knows he can't say it properly. He still feels embarassing.

Her hand moved again and then touch his chest. He gulped. There's no way he let her know his condition, embarassing enough with his fast heart beat. Oh, he won't let it ruin his pride.

He slapped her to stop that happen. Unfortunately, that didn't turn out like he wanted.

"Hiks..." He heard her sobbing. "Huweee! Natsume's meaniee!! Hueee!" She cries out loud. Everyone eyes turn to them at once.

"He-hey, stop it, idiot!" He tried to calm her but useless, she's even crying more.

"I-a—I'm just kidding, ok? Ok, polka??" He's confused. Don't know what to do to her.

"Meanie!! Natsume doesn't even want to say my name..Hiks..."

Before he could speak again to calm Mikan, something is grabbing his shoulder.

"What did you do to her?" Hotaru asked with her smiling face. Fake one of course, with a murderer aura.

"Nothing!" He tried to defend himself but useless again. He exhales "Ok, I'll take her to her room immediately. She's drunk"

"You won't do anything to her anymore, right, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked then he replied with his infamous 'Hnn..' but felt a little bit scary with Hotaru's aura. He tries his best to persuade Mikan to come with him. He can't let anyone see his gentle side, right?

-

They arrived on Mikan's three stars room. Natsume opened it with the key that Hotaru gave. It's Mikan's, actually, but in that condition, there's no way she'll be notice it.

He puts the sleepy Mikan to her bed.

"Natsume...Mikan wants a glass water." She said that like a little child. He wanted to refuse it before she said again "...please.. Mikan's so thirsty now." He had no choice, so he went to the kitchen and take what she wants.

She gulps it and give it back to him "Thanks a lot, Natsume" She smiled in her pinky face that looks so cute to him. Not long after that, she falls asleep.

He rubs her forehead. It feels a little bit hot. "Clumsy polka" He walks to the kitchen and back with a compress on his hand.

"Get well soon, will ya......Mikan"

-

-

"Hnn..." She opens her eyes slowly, feels her head ache a little. She sits down and realize something on her forehead.

"Compress?" She asked to herself. Suddenly she feels and hear something beside her.

"Hnn...Ngg.." all she can see is hair. Raven hair guy.

_  
N-Na-NATSUME?!! WHAT THE HELL?!!_, she wants to scream but cancel it. She look at him. Sleep on the chair that he brought next to her bed.

Unconsciously, her hand moved to his hair and rub it.

A few minutes later, the guy in front of her is really wake up.

"What?" That's the first word he said.

"KYAAA!!! WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN MY PLACE?!!! ANSWER ME??!!"

"Stupid Drunker Polka"

"Say what?!!" And they start to argue as usual.

"Listen, you're drunk last night because you drank the beer way too fast, idiot"

"You didn't tell me, demon!"

"Demon, eh?" He smirked.

"What now??" She feels uneasy as Natsume pulled out a recorder.

"Listen to it and you'll busted"

Mikan finally listened all she said to him when she's drunk yesterday. Her heart's beating faster than before and her face turned redder than tomato.

"Admit it. You like me, right?"

"No! I-I didn't say that, right?!"

"But you said that i'm the most prescious guy" He smirked to her. She stays silent, can't fight him as her face's getting redder everytime.

"Hey look! A white horse!" She tried her best to shift his attention from her but it's no use. He's still looking at her eyes deeply.

"Don't try to fool me, you fool" he said that. She turned her sight from him quickly. There's nothing else she can do now to defend herself, she thinks.

"I'll consider it as a love confession"

"N-no! Th-that's not..."

"What?" He smirked even more and move his face closer to her.

She stays silent for a moment "I...I NEVER SAID THAT, RIGHT!!?" She said "Natsume...please?"

"Yeah..yeah...egoistic" He said

"No, that's....." before she could finish her word, he shuts her at once with his own lips glued to hers.

"S-sto..." She pushed him but meaningless. He grabbed her hair and pulled her closer, deeper. Kissing her passionately.

"It's your second...ah, the third one with the dance accident, right? I hope you won't kiss with anyone except me..or i'll burn him down" he licks his own lips.

She stays like a stone in front of him "Wh-why did you..."

"...Do that?" He added her sentences that he interrupted himself "What do you think by that?" he asked her back as he stands up from her bed. Moved closer to her and whisper to her ear then turned around to go.

Mikan's eyes looks at his back for long. The word he whispered is echoing through her mind now.

"_You can have it as my love confession" he said._

- FIN -

_So how was it?? Be free to riviewing me by clicking that not-so-big green button below if u don't mind ^---^_

_-once again, HOTARUYUZUKA-_


End file.
